Carnelian the Reaper
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: I am Carnelian Michael. I was, up until recently, a S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, but sadly we just disbanded. That's why I'm trying to join here. What did I do while I was in Fairy Tail? Well, how much time do you have? Part 2 of the Gem Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my latest fanfiction, in the world of Fairy Tail. This is also a rewrite of the original. The original wasn't very good. In my opinion, this is much better. Like I said last time, this is the sequel to Thus the Jade Rose Scatters, but you do not have to have read TtJRS to read this. A few things might not make sense, but you should still be able to enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy, and have a good day!**

I crouch down and two white magic circles appeared behind my hands. Two blobs of white energy formed around my hands. My opponent flew at me, swinging two knives wildly. "I will destroy you!"

"Like you could ever touch me." I put my hands up, the blobs flattening into disks. I deflected his long wavy knives. I push both aside, putting myself close to my opponent. I slammed my hands together, a flash of light blinding my opponent. He starts falling, very fast. I fly down and grab him by his wrist. "Told you you couldn't touch me." He starts tapping my hand.

"Yeah, well then what am I doing right now?" I dropped him, but he quickly flew up to my level.

"Shut up Tate." I smirked at him. "I didn't even use my weapon."

"Yeah, well I didn't even use my magic." Tate raised his hands, with his wings spread wide. The wings are truly just for show, we fly using magic.

Let me explain. In the world of Fairy Tail there are many races. Exceeds, humans, those frog things that worked with the magic council, and demons. Then there are angels. We're… endangered. We fill up a small island. I think there are a few factions in some other places, but we are the biggest. Though, most of us are really strong, so I really have no idea why we're endangered. Everyone can fly on their own. We just have wings so we can be identified as angels. Though we also have glowing white tattoos that don't appear a lot. We're born with them so… There's no way around it.

I have a real problem with tangents. Whatever, back to us fighting. When he raised his hands, the knives in his hands floated away and many knives floated out of sheaths woven into the red cloak behind him. A swarm of knives flew at me. I slammed my hands together, a bright flash of light blinding Tate again. I then constructed a light energy shield to block the knives coming at me. He can still control them even if he can't see.

"Stop that! That a real jerk move!"

"That a jerk move?" I laughed. "Is me blinding you taking away part of your brain?"

"Shut up!"

"This is really fun, by the way. Thanks for letting me train with you." I grabbed the handle behind my back. I whipped it out, the handle extending out with a long curved blade at the end. A large white magic circle appeared on the end and I fired once. A large ball of energy hit one knife and exploded, scattering the knives everywhere. Not enough to destroy them, they're crazy strong. One of the people who live on the little island we're on is a crazy good enchanter. Only works with weapons, sadly.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret saying yes." I flew at him, swinging my red scythe. I hit a wall of knives. A line of white light formed in the wall, and exploded. The knives started to swarm around me. A sphere of white light appeared around me, slowly expanding outwards. I crossed my legs and rubbed my chin. I'm in a bit of a predicament. Now how will I get out of…

"Carnelian! Tate! Get down here this instant!" Oh, well that's how I'll get out of this. Mom will interrupt. My light faded and I saw Tate's knives returning to him. We floated to the ground, where Mom led us inside.

"What is it, Mom?" Tate asked. "I took out the trash before we went outside."

"It's time for dinner. Tate please set the table."

"Why do I always have to do it?" Tate asked, reaching up and pulling dishes from the cabinet.

"Tate, you have telekinesis." I said.

"Oh yeah." The plates started floating around, along with silverware and cups. The table quickly set itself.

"Sometimes I wonder…" I said.

"Shut up!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sigh, throwing off my covers. I look at my right hand, seeing the symbol of Fairy Tail. I looked on the left and saw an angel's wing. I pulled on gloves. I stood up and got out of bed. I then threw the curtains wide open and saw… a dark sky. I need to get some medicine for that


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of The Carnelian Reaper! I am very sorry that this took so long. My school starts in July and with Marching Band and my schedule at school, I really haven't had the time to write. So, sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And let your woodland creatures always be innocent.**

I blocked a gigantic fist with a disk of light. "We're fighting a strong dark guild?" I ask through the little lacrima I had. The voice in the other side confirmed. "And I'll have to work with other mages?" I paused to let the person on the other end talk while I leaned to the side to dodge a blast of fire. "Fine, I guess I'll do it." I shifted back to dodge another fist. "Hold on, I have to kill this stupid thing, it won't leave me alone." I set down the lacrima. The only possible way to hurt this is insane power, which I don't feel like exerting right now, or hitting it in it's weak spot. Which is his nose.

How fun.

I block a fist from both sides and get in close. I shove a fist up his nose, but then it got covered in very thick mucus. Sometimes I hate this job. I channel magical energy into my fist and it explodes out in the form of light. Sadly this destroyed the monster's head. Which got it's head all over me. A piece of it's skull actually broke my skin, but didn't go deep, so I was fine.

I walked briskly over to the town after finishing my conversation with Master. I had to head over to a mansion that was owned by Blue Pegasus' Master, Bob. I know where it is, because I've been invited to parties there. From what I've heard, it's a good thing I didn't go. A very good thing.

Anyway, the town people happily gave me my reward. Luckily it was after they happily have me a shower. It was a little low for a monster hunting job, but I'm okay with it. I helped people and was able to get a good bit of money. And I had a little fun fighting it. Ever since my Remnant childhood, I have enjoyed fighting more than when I was on Earth. Of course that was really just arguing, but it counts.

I get off track really easily. After I got my reward I started flying over to the house, mansion, thing. What'd he call it again?

Oh yeah, a villa.

I flew fast, focusing a large amount of energy to getting there fast. Though it is very hard to react quickly when I'm fly as fast. So while I was getting close I slammed into a large bird. I couldn't tell what happened at the time, or what type it was, as I was completely caught off guard. I fell through the air, eventually landing through a window and slamming into the floor. I slowly get up and look around me. I see everyone looking at me. It looks like Wendy's the only one not here. For some reason I got a better memory here than in Remnant. That's probably Truth's fault though. "Sorry about that." I stood up and rubbed the back of my head.

"It is okay. As I was saying, All that remains is the delegation from Cait Shelter." Jura said once everything was silent again.

"You say 'delegation', but from what I hear, they are only sending two mages." Ichiya said. Wait, two? There was only one before. Must have been another change.

"A single mage? Those jerks are only gonna give us one mage to help out in this stupidly dangerous mission?" Gray yelled.

"W-wait, don't tell me it's going to be some stupidly powerful person?" Lucy exclaimed. They both used stupidly.

We turned when we heard someone walking in. I was picking things out of my wings. Luckily they hadn't been impaled, just a few things in the feathers. The little dragon slayer tripped, and someone from behind her grabbed the back of her dress. "Be careful Wendy. Hello everyone, I'm… You!" She yelled, looking at me.

"You're me?" I asked. I blocked a punch after she appeared in front of me. Even though I blocked it I was still thrown to the side. Fast and strong. More so than Marco I'd say. "You dropped Wendy." I groaned, getting up. I saw her rushing at me, so I jumped up into the air, spreading my wings to stay up in the air. Then I almost fell out of the air when two wings appeared out of her back and she flew at me. And her wings were different. While mine had red highlights, the same with my family, hers had blue highlights in them. Huh, that's weird. I raised a light wall to block more of her attacks. This seems familiar. I wonder why…

"Why are you attacking me?" I yelled at her.

"You killed them!" She yelled back.

"What? I haven't killed anyone." I thought for a second. "I've killed monsters… but-"

"Yeah, I bet you'd think they were, wouldn't you?" She spit in my face and decked me again. When I got up, and my vision cleared, I saw that Wendy was calming the weird angel girl down. Natsu came over and reached out his hand.

"You okay Carn?" He asked.

"I'll be fine in a second, thanks." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I walked over and it looked like she had calmed down.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I'm Ananchel."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Also interesting name." I reached out to shake her hand.

"Yep, everyone says that." She nodded and shook my hand.

"Could we talk in private?" I dragged her off into one of the rooms. Wait, let me rephrase that.

"I guess you want to know what happened?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I just saw your face, and those wings…" She shuddered. "My parents were killed in a war with the flame angels. By someone who looked just like you."

"I'm sorry, I dIdn't know."

"It's okay." She took in a deep breath. "It… it was years ago, and I have… dealt with it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, what's with the wings? And you said flame angels?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "There are two types of angels, flame and cerulean. They're called that way because of the colors of our wings. Flame angels have stronger magic power, while cerulean have stronger physical abilities."

"I noticed that, you are really fast."

"Thanks, I try."

"One last thing before we go. I have to be honest with you, I think the angel who killed your parents was my father. My Mom always said he disappeared in a war. I was never told what war. I never new him."

"I understand." She put a hand on my shoulder. "But we should get out there now.

"Yeah." I left the room quickly. I dropped down off the railing and beside the rest of my guild. They were waiting for me and Ananchel.

"Now that everyone's here, we can continue." I kind of zoned out. That was until I heard a new name. Again, come on.

"This man is Sabre." Now Truth isn't ripping off me, he's ripping off the Fate series. ""And finally, their leader, Brain. "Each of these mages have enough power to annihilate a guild single-handedly. We must take full advantage of our numerical superiority." And then I spaced out again. I woke up when Natsu ran off.

"I'll follow him, make sure he doesn't kill any innocent woodland creatures." I flew above him. "Natsu! Slow down! You'll kill the innocent woodland creatures!" He didn't slow down. "Natsu! Think of the innocent woodland creatures!"

"Shut up about your stupid forest animals."

I turned around lowered my voice, and made it gravelly so it will sound demonic. "They are innocent woodland creatures, you filthy peasant."

 **The creatures from the land that has wood on it are very innocent.**

 **Just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! There is nothing special I have to say about this! Hope you have a nice day and enjoy the chapter!**

I slowly woke up. My head is pounding, what happened? Oh yeah, I remember now.

"Let's go!" I flew at Sabre. I reared back with my fist and punched as hard as I could. Multiple magic circles lined up along my arm, and it was filled with lines of light, almost being covered in white. I easily burst through the wall of darkness that he raised. I tried to grab something, and succeeded. I succeeded in grabbing the sharp edge of Sabre's katana. How fun. I recoil, bleeding a little bit. "Ow, crap!"

"Muramasa yearns for your blood." Sabre laughed. He's one of those villains. He licked the blade "I do to, it is very interesting." So, does he just like blood, or did the sword turn him into a vampire thing? They did say it was cursed.

Several more magic circles appeared on my other arm, my legs, torso, and head. My whole body was essentially encased in light. I ripped through the shadows attacking me. I grabbed his arms. "Now!" I yelled. Ananchel dropped out from where she was hiding in the glare of the sun. Sabre just laughed.

"You guildies are so stupid." Shadows wrapped around my limbs. I writhed with all my strength, but the shadows just moved along with my arms and legs, while holding me up. The blue feathered angel was just thrown to the side. Crap.

I felt a sharp shadow digging into my wrists and legs. Warm blood ran down my limb as I cried out in pain. I barely registered it being ingested by my captor. This is even weirder than me being squeezed to death by Sapphire. My blood continued draining out of my body and I started feeling lightheaded. I heard someone scream and felt my world spin around me.

I grip my wrist as the sphere of light grew larger. "Come on! I know you can do better!" The instructor passed behind me. "Great job Oktavia!" My wings started glowing and the sphere started rapidly spinning. "Now fire!" I let it loose, my sphere of light slamming into the target. I made a large hole in the target. I looked at my fellow students' targets. Most people didn't even hit the middle. One person obliterated their target. Not bad. I did hear there was another supposed child prodigy. I, of course, am not a child, but they don't know that.

I sat down and I sipped from my canteen. I still need to work on actually controlling my power. I closed my eyes and started concentrating. I remember there being a second origin, so I have been trying to find that. I haven't yet, but I will keep trying.

"Hey, I saw what you did out there. Good job." I opened my eyes and looked up and saw a girl.

"Hi, you're Oktavia, right?" I asked.

"Yep. First in the class." She smirked.

"I'm in a close second, shut up." I protested. "My brother's first in his class."

"You aren't in the same class?"

"Yeah, but he's a little younger and he doesn't have the right magic to be in this class." I tapped my temple. "Telekinesis."

"That's fun."

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"You obviously want something you can't get yourself, so you came to me, the second person in the class." I folded my arms. "So what do you want?"

"That is- I can't believe you would- the nerve…" She looked around for a second. "I saw that you were sparring with my sister tomorrow." She smiled. "Destroy her."

"I was planning on it, have you seen me fight?"

"Yes, and I can tell you're holding back." She smirked. "I said I want you to _destroy_ her."

"Nah." I laid down. "Too lazy to go all out. Though I will take this guy out real quick." I whipped out my version of Crescent Rose. I aimed it in its rifle form at this idiot beating up another kid. "Can't aim at the head anymore. Not after what happened last time." I mumbled to myself.

"What happened last time?" Oktavia asked.

"Oh you're still here? I figured you'd leave after I said no. And it wasn't that bad. He wasn't in the hospital for very long." I shrugged. I fired and hit his fist which he had raised in the air at the time. His head whipped around and he started marching over here. "Oh look, he's coming over here."

"What the crap was that?" He yelled.

"Sorry." I shrugged. He punched his palm. "Now now, wait a few seconds. School rules say that only people who fight get punished. Even if I'm just defending myself. Now if I don't fight back, only you get in trouble, and it makes you look even worse." I smirked. This is my third time in grade school, I've discovered a few ways to cheat the system. Though this one I got at Earth.

"You shot me!"

"No, I just dropped it while I was cleaning it. I tried to apologize, but you just attacked me."

"I saw it." Oktavia backed me up.

"Fine, you win again, but I'll get you next time."

"That's what you say next time, Buddy." He stared at me, and then walked away. Luckily in the other direction of the kid he was beating up earlier.

"You weapon does work on magic, correct?" Oktavia whispered.

"Yes, but don't tell him that." I whispered back. Once he got out of earshot I continued. "Thanks for that and when I figh…"

Then I woke up here. Chained to the side of the cliff place we're in. This is unfair, Wendy isn't chained up. But those chains weren't even magic dampening, so I could just break out of them. That's what I'do like to say, but instead this happened.

I summoned a magic circle. "Don't even try." I looked up and saw that Sabre was standing with his back turned. "If you try and break out, we will kill you."

The circle faded. "Okay, I know I should be threatened, but how did you do that?"

"We have a connection." He turned around and faced me. "I drank a lot of blood. Like a ton. You almost died. I just really needed some blood."

"Oh, that's disappointing." I tried to relax as much as I could with my arms hanging above my head. "I guess I'll just wait for everyone else."

"Oh, they aren't coming. We poisoned one of their strongest team and kidnapped the healer." He laughed.

"That's going to make then want to come more. They'll want to get Wendy back to heal her. Idiot."

"You know I can kill you anytime I want?" Sabre held his sword to my throat.

"Yeah, but I know you won't." I smirked. "My blood is too tasty, correct?"

He stared at me for a second. "You're right. Dangit."

"But I'll play along for now. I doubt your guildmates like my blood as much."

"I know, it tastes so good, but they won't even try yours, which is the best I've ever tasted!" He threw up his hands in disgust.

"I know, crazy people. You should just help us take them out."

"Yeah, I… wait. No, bad prisoner. Bad." I smirked and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here's the next chapter. I put up a poll. I know it's probably a long way off, but this will decide where I put my little stand in next.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

I looked around and saw that Crescent Rose was sitting in the corner. I have to think of a way to get that without him noticing. Though I could do something really drastic to get it. I'd just have to wait until he's distracted.

"I'm going to go take a piss. Just know that I've sent my shadows through the ground and I will attack you if you try to use magic." He walked off.

Ok, let's do this. I'm calling his bluff. I made a sphere that protected me from his attacks. He actually did attack, but was too late. I use magic to shatter my chains. I saw a sharp shadow stab through. I blasted it to shreds and dispelled the sphere. I used a lot of lasers and blasted all the shadows around me. I flew over to Crescent Rose. I reached out for it. Shadows wrapped around it and wrenched it away from me. I saw them try to pull it apart and internally laughed. That was so heavily enchanted there was no way the he could ever…

Then Crescent Rose shattered. It felt like cold water washed over my body. I saw runic tattoos appear on my arms. I knew that they were appearing all over my body. I blast away any shadows that come close to me as I track down my enemy. I find him running. Once he noticed me he swung his sword at me. A wave of shadows flew at me. I extended my fingers and slashed through the wave. I kept walking towards him. He tried several more attacks. I just batted aside each one. When I got to him I grabbed him by the throat.

Many shadows attacked me. All they did was create small scratches. With all the magic running under my skin I was surprised they even did that. "What are you?" He croaked out.

"I'm a fallen angel." I laughed. "And you destroyed something that was very dear to me."  
"An angel, I thought you were just a guy with wings."  
"Yeah usually people think that." I smiled. "And I know your power comes from your cursed sword." I put my other hand on his face. "Purify." All of the extra magic running through me flowed into his head as light poured out from every orifice. His sword exploded and the shadows collapsed. I let him fall to the ground. 'If you never wanted me to have it, why didn't you destroy Crescent Rose in the first place?"

"The other me was interested. He wanted to know how it worked. Thank you for freeing me." He coughed hard and collapsed.

"So it was possessing him?" I laughed. "Weird." I twisted so that I could turn around but suddenly felt very lightheaded. I looked down and saw three pieces of metal sticking out of my torso. They started pouring out darkness which attacked me. Crap.

I pulled out the shard of metal. "Purify!" I growled out. Without my runes taking in all that magic I passed out. I'm really making this a habit.

I flew down the mountain, staying close to the ground. It was clear when I started hiking, this is bullcrap. I froze when I heard my name. I looked around. I flew up into the air and saw my mother. "I'm here!" I called.

"Carnelian!" She couldn't hear me over the wind.

I flew over to her. I grabbed her shoulder. "Mother!"

"Carnelian!" She hugged me tightly. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry I was out hiking when it started raining."

She pulled away. "We need t-" And then my world exploded. Bright white filled my vision as a deafening noise stabbed into my ears. I vaguely heard something hit the ground and shatter. Maybe it was me, I couldn't tell. I laid there in the rain, the water pooling around me. Eventually someone came.

"Is he okay?" I heard a man's voice. Two fingers were pressed to my neck.

"He's alive." I heard a female. Hey, it's Mia and Sjarel. I remember those guys. They're nice.

"Emilia's not…"

"Not in front of the child!" Mia yelled back. "He's conscious!" What happened to Mom?

"Oh, sorry." I heard sloshing. "Sleep." A palm was pressed against my forehead and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N at the end**

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my brother crouching over me. "Come on, wake up." He slapped my face lightly.

"I'm awake." I groaned. "Why are you here?"

"I helped you guys fight. Now get up." He got up and reached for my hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. Then he slapped me, hard.

"Ow! What the crap Tate?"

"I'm Ananchel, who's Tate?" My vision focused and I saw Ananchel standing above me.

"I'm sorry about that." I grabbed her hand. "He's my brother and, OW!" I clutched my stomach when Ananchel pulls me up.

"Oh, what's wrong now?" She asked.

"Shut up peasant." I pull my hand away. My shirt was glistening and there was a red stain on my hand. "Stupid exploding sword."

"Oh, Muramasa did all that? Good thing Robert came to get me." Ananchel pulled out a roll of linen bandages. "Lift your shirt up and lie down." I almost laughed but that would have hurt. I lied down and took my shirt off revealing the deep gash in the soft skin around my stomach. She started wrapping up my wound.

"Are those sterile?" I asked.

"They're magic, of course they are." I nodded. That's good.

"So how's your day going?" I asked.

"It's great. After helping fight a person named Angel, I had to go dress an idiot's wounds."

"Mine's going great too, I was captured by a possesed swordsman, then when I purified him his sword exploded with some of the shards hitting me. Then those tried to posses me so I had to purify them. That exhausted me so much I passed out."

"Actually most of that was yesterday, Robert took a long time to find me. I'm surprised you survived."

"Thanks." I sighed. "The best part is that I just thought of something, and you need to undo these."  
"Really, what's your great idea?" the female angel laughed.

"Well, I have a small fire lacrima I keep around for things like this."

Ananchel smiled from ear to ear. "I'll gladly unwrap these." Ananchel quickly unwrapped the few bandages she had put on. I looked down and grabbed the wound with one hand pushing the sides together. I gripped the lacrima tight in my other hand and pressed it to my wound.

A few minutes later I was walking with Ananchel back to the others. I don't want to talk about what happened in between. When we got back I talked to them explaining what I was going to do. They said goodbye and I flew off. I landed in the nearest town and quickly found a magic shop.

"Hello."  
"Hello good sir, what would you like today?"

I looked around. "What is you're most expensive weapon?"

"Well, how much money do you have?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Money's not a problem." I waved my hand dismissively.

"So you have a lot of money, yes?"

"Yeah." I looked around but didn't really see anything. Suddenly a sword was thrust through my chest.

"What about this sir?" He asked.

"Well, it's very good craftsmanship, seems very lethal, as it is killing me." I pulled out all of my cash and burned it with another lacrima before slumping to the ground.

"That's just spiteful." The shopkeeper said sadly.

"Yeah, well you did just kill me." I sighed. "This is the third time." Then everything faded into darkness.

"Okay, what the crap?" I asked Truth once I got there.

" _ **You were boring me.**_ " Truth said defensively. " _ **I wanted something interesting.**_ "

"I was just getting to the good stuff."

" _ **But it was still boring.**_ "

"I didn't even get to meet Leo and Thomas, and you just kill me?"

" _ **Oh please, they weren't even in Earthland.**_ "

"Whatever, where am I going next?"

" _ **Oh, now that's a surprise. But you'll see very quickly. I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit.**_ "

"Fine." I sigh. "Let's go then."

 **So yeah, it's over. I wasn't really enjoying it so I just killed him. Didn't want to ruin the series by leaving this fanfiction in the limbo that is discontinued. So I ended it. And don't worry, if you didn't enjoy the ending, I didn't either. I just felt like it should end. Of course I didn't really put much detail into his past. I was going to later, but I killed him. I might do that later. Add random stuff like I will with TtJRS. But if you want a say in where he goes next, just go to the poll up on my account. So far only four people have voted, so I encourage you to do that.**

 **Also, I have school off tomorrow because of the hurricanes. Well, one of the three, I forgot which one. So I just want to say, if you are going to be hit by the hurricane, or already have, stay safe. I will be thinking about you and rooting for you. If you have already been hit I wish you the best of luck in fixing everything.**

 **Hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
